


reprisal

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Based On A Picture, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, handjobs, theres nothing iffy dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “You’ve been the one to delete my calculations,” he reminds the boy. Not that any of the calculations have been important or couldn’t be redone in under an hour. Infi didn’t need that.





	

Infi’s hands shake, mouth opening in a gasp as his chest heaves. Sweat clings to his brow and his arms tremble, sharp nails digging into the wood of the chair.

“You still have ten minutes left,” Esper reminds him, raising an eyebrow along with the dial on his remote control.

“Fuck,” hisses Infi, big eyes falling closed, “That’s unfair…!”

“Really?” Esper teases, crossing his legs where he sits on his dynamos. “You’ve been the one to delete my calculations,” he reminds the boy. Not that any of the calculations have been important or couldn’t be redone in under an hour. Infi didn’t need that.

He watches as the boy trembles on his knees, looking up at him with watering eyes and a moan on his lips.

“Hurts…” he mutters, shifting around.

Concern crosses Esper’s face and he turns the dial down a notch, earning himself a loud whine. “You okay?”

Infi pants, elbows buckling until he grabs ahold of the chair again, lifting it back up. His hips buck forward, belts shuffling. “I’m- can’t-”

Esper checks the time, biting at his bottom lip. “Four more minutes and then I’ll touch you,” he promises. Mercifully (or not, depending on the outlook), he leaves the dial of the vibe on low.

Infi tries his best to keep the chair as high as he can, even as his arms shake and lose strength, but he never lets go of it, not even as heat spreads inside of him, his hard, leaking cock rubbing against the insides of his clothes.

The four minutes drag on for what seems like an hour, especially with the buzzing of the vibe, pressing against his insides and sending spikes of pleasure up his spine.

He almost misses when Esper says, “Time’s up, you did it!”

The taller boy hops down from his perch and takes the chair from Infi’s jelly-like hands, catching the redhead as he falls forward, whole body lax and leaning on Esper.

The redhead’s hands fall down to grip at Esper’s shoulders, fisting the material of the jacket. “Touch,” he whimpers, “Touch me…”

Esper obliges, slipping his hand down into Infi’s pants, wrapping his slender fingers around  the hot flesh, giving it a tug. Infi keens, throwing his head backwards and digging his sharp nails into Esper’s skin through the clothes.

A cry tears out of his throat at the much needed contact, bucking forward into Esper’s hand. The time traveler grins, ramping the vibe up to the max and enjoying the way Infi jerks in his hold, tiny, breathless noises pouring out of his mouth.

“Yes, yes!” Infi cries, clinging to the taller boy like a lifeline while pleasure starts to fill him from bottom to top.

Esper chuckles at Infi’s eagerness, but then again, he’d been waiting for twenty minutes before. Esper picks up the pace, smearing precum gathered at the tip with his thumb, much to Infi’s obvious enjoyment.

“You did so well,” he whispers into the redhead’s ear, taking to pressing kisses onto his and to the side of his jaw. “All the sword swinging has really given you arm strength.”

Infi practically glows at the praise, pressing as close to Esper as physically possible. He can’t seem to form an answer, at least not a verbal one, but his moans do get a bit more strained and louder.

Esper hums, other hand slipping behind and underneath Infi’s pants. His fingers curl around the base of the vibe, pulling it out slowly. Infi’s whole frame shakes as the toys rubs his insides, being pressed back inside in a smooth motion.

His hands fall into a rhythm, although the angle is a little awkward. Infi doesn’t mind. In fact, he’s already gone, eyes squeezed closed and nerves set on fire.

It doesn’t take too long to bring the redhead over the edge, with how long he’d been teased. He comes with a strained moan of Esper’s name, cum staining his clothes.

He shakes through the orgasm, clinging to Esper as he keeps moving, stroking his wet cock as well as pumping the vibe in and out. Esper only takes it out when Infi slumps, whining out in oversensitivity. He turns it off and places it aside.

Infi is tired, barely keeping himself awake as he snuggles into Esper’s chest. Esper doesn’t have it in him to keep the boy awake and just pulls them both through a portal onto the bed.

While Infi falls asleep, curled up in the crook of Esper’s arm, he pulls up a holo-screen and starting at his calculations again.


End file.
